1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bindings and, more particularly, to bindings with a tool-free selectively adjustable highback.
2. Related Art
Specially configured boards for gliding along a terrain are known, such as snowboards, snow skis, water skis, wake boards, surf boards and the like. For purposes of this patent, "gliding board" will refer generally to any of the foregoing boards as well as to other board-type devices which allow a rider to traverse a surface. For ease of understanding, however, and without limiting the scope of the invention, the inventive binding with a tool-free selectively adjustable highback for a gliding board to which this patent is addressed is discussed below particularly in connection with a snowboard. However, it should be appreciated that the present invention is not limited in this respect, and that the aspects of the present invention described below can be used in association with other types of gliding boards and other boards where a binding is employed to secure a person's feet to a board.
Snowboard binding systems may include an upright leg support member called a "highback" (also referred to as a "lowback" and as a "SKYBACK"). The leg support member acts as a lever that helps transmit forces directly to and from the board, allowing the rider to efficiently control the board through leg movement. For example, flexing one's legs rearward against the leg support member places the board on its heel edge, with a corresponding shift in weight and balance acting through the leg support member to complete a heelside turn. Typically, the leg support member abuts a heel hoop of the baseplate so that forces applied through the boot to the leg support member are transmitted through the baseplate into the board. The leg support member may be mounted on the binding for both pivoting of the leg support member in a heel-to-toe direction to position the leg support member in a desired position (referred to in snowboarding as "forward-lean") and rotation about a vertical axis to maintain the leg support member substantially aligned with the heel-edge of the board for efficient heelside response (referred to in snowboarding as "lateral rotation"). The leg support member often times is connected to the baseplate via a screw and nut assembly. To disconnect or reorient the leg support member, a separate tool, such as a screwdriver, is required to loosen or remove the screw. The screw is then retightened after the leg support member has been reconnected and reoriented.